Our Sinful Ways ENGLISH
by TheGracefulNocturne
Summary: this is the English version of my poem, "Our sinful ways" It was a bother since I couldn't read it. maybe some people will understand this more if I post it in English.


The boy next door

well, not really next door.

he sits beside me

in the afternoon before I go home

its the art of the day I look forward to the most

In the morning'she is there, waiting for me.

with a smile, he say's my name.

"Marly~!"

his angelic voice, it makes all my mornings better.

he wraps his arms around me

I nuzzle into his shoulder and only slightly inhale his sweet scent

we stand together as we joke, we laugh at eachother's naughtyness.

in those emrald green eye's, his gaze is burned into mine.

I know that look.

so beautiful.

so sexy.

How I want those eyes to gaze at me forever.

I place the notebook that we share into his rather large hands

the notebook we share our secret desires in,our thoughts.

on the weekend, he'll call me

we'll hang out for hours on end, once more, we laugh, our jokes naughtier than before.

no one is home.

we look at one another for a moment

he leans in, I hesitate.

But he only get's up, and walk's away.

"I'll be back, sit tight marly" he mutter's to me.

I nod, and patiently wait

and as I sit there, I ask myself

"Why?"

why did he lean in like that?

was he, maybe, going to kiss me?

no.

Its been some weeks.

we hang out more and more now.

sometimes to dinner or to lunch.

every moment I spend with him,

Every chuckle,

Every hug,

Every almost kiss,

I Love each and every moment.

Slowly as the days pass, we become closer

He'll rest his head on my shoulder, Or maybe intwine our arms together.

My birthday comes and he arrives.

I'm so nervous, My non-existant heart is beating so rapidly, so loudly.

I wonder if he can hear it?

My trembling hands...

I follow him into my room.

My pale face is burning up, But I try and Hide it.

But he can see it in my sky blue eyes.

He can see how much I want to in him there. . .

That mischevious smile on his face says it all.

After a few hours, the party dies down.

and here he sits, on my lap.

A low purr escapes my rose colored lips as I stroke his long, marvelous legs.

He smiles and pulls me closer, He whispers in my ear,

"Demyx would kill you if he saw you doing that." He mutters.

But that mischevious smile is there again.

He enjoy's it.

And I do too.

The day's pass on as halloween arrives, another party comes up.

again, he is there, but in costume.

Ah, such a marvelous sight.

From his shoulders to the base of his hips, the costume fits perfectly.

I cannot help but stare in awe.

With those clear, white stockings,

Why do you continue to tease me so?

but from the corner of your eye, you catch me staring.

at that moment, you know what I'm thinking.

Yet, I catch you looking rather lustfully towards me aswell.

Then I suddenly realize that my skirt is _rather short_

Two sexually frustrated beings together in one place,

Where will the night take us?

As the night drags on, sugar runs high in our veins as others crash.

but for the two of us, the night goes on.

For a while, he disappears from my sight,

But I do not worry.

His harmonous voice tells me he's still there.

From the corner of my eye, I see him there.

on the floor, relaxed.

Like a God lying in a bed of roses.

A sudden heat gathers in my body.

I'm on fire, Yet it feel's so good~

These molten flames gather in the it of my stomach.

A soft moan manages to escape.

I can't help it.

Once again, He catches me looking, staring somewhat.

I quickly advert my gaze some place else, occasionally looking back to him.

The look in his eye. . .

its imistakeable

that look from before.

That look always Directed at me.

That gorgeous, devilish grin.

its a mystery to others.

but to me, it says

_"Come and get me~"_

My body moves on its own.

I find myself ontop of him.

My legs on either side.

My face is redder than ever, but I'm praying that he can't see, nor tell

But by the way my gaze is set on other things, He can tell.

I'm blushing so hard, I think I may explode.

A chuckle is heard from beneath me.

He's teasing me again.

We take this chance to explore eachother's bodies, my mind is haziy

I can't help but moan out loud as his warm, skilled hands go up my stockinged legs.

My hands trace his nimble, feminine hips, his ribs, the low hills of his chest.

All at once, my mind, my wildest desires, _**everything.**_

They take over.

With the contours of our hips fitting almost perfectly, I grind against him.

A soft hiss of pleasure.

Once,

Twice,

Another thrust and he begins to take charge, his hands on my hips.

I hold back a moan threatening to spill from my throat, he smirks.

Throughout the rest of the night, I'm straddling him.

This feeling, ah~,unlike anything else.

I can't help these feelings I have, these thoughts that replay over and over.

These feelings, sinful ways. . .

_Lust, or Love?_

_Romance, or Sexual frustration?_

_Obssession or. . . ?_

I don't know for sure.

But all I know is, as long as we stay friends, very close friends,

This lust,

This sexual need for one another...

Will continue.

Until every part of us has crumbled into one another.

A single rose blooms from the ashes

Surrounded by an inextingushable flame

The burning passion of lust,

Will become the soft strokes of love.

Until yes, then.

The flower, has indeed, kissed the flame.


End file.
